The War of the Fallen
by wtfareu
Summary: It has been 1000 years since Yhwach was defeated at the Hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. Now as he leads Gotei 13, Ichigo must face a newly revamped Wandenreich led by his old best friend, Uryu Ishida.
1. Character Creation

I wanted to try this, I feel like its an interesting concept. It was originally done by Forgotten64, upon hearing hers was on hiatus I figured I would try my hand at its an OC driven story, where you submit characters to a plot of my design. Either by PM or Comment, preferably PM.

Notes.

1) No one shall be too overpowered

2) Creativity in your character is welcome, but no Mary Sues .

3)You can be related to a bleach Character as long as its plausible, and it doesn't involve shipping.

4)No submitted Character can be as powerful as Aizen/Yamamato/Ichigo/Yhwach, there powers are simply to broken for them to have reasonable fights with anything. The only exception being is if you choose to be the Captain Commander or the 0 Espada.

5)Characters on both sides will likely die.

6)My 4 favorite Quincy will be a part of Uryu's Royal Guard.

Positions

**Gotei 13**

Captain of Squad 1(Ichigo Kurosaki)

Captain of Squad 2 (Useless-Bankai's Oc)

Captain of Squad 3( Callian31'S OC))

Captain of Squad 4 (My OC)

Captain of Squad 5

Captain of Squad 6 (Useless-Bankai's Oc)

Captain of Squad 7-(Useless-Bankai's Oc)

Captain of Squad 8

Captain of Squad 9- ( Antex-The Legendary OC)

Captain of Squad 10

Captain of Squad 11(Kenpachi/Yachiru Kusajishi)

Captain of Squad 12(Melloyellowphase'S OC)

Captain of Squad 13

Lieutenant of Squad 1

Lieutenant of Squad 2

Lieutenant of Squad 3(Callian31's OC)

Lieutenant of Squad 4

Lieutenant of Squad 5

Lieutenant of Squad 6

Lieutenant of Squad 7

Lieutenant of Squad 8

Lieutenant of Squad 9-( Antex-The Legendary OC)

Lieutenant of Squad 10(Forgotten64's OC)

Lieutenant of Squad 11(Ikkaku Madarame)

Lieutenant of Squad 12

Lieutenant of Squad 13(Melloyellowphase'S OC)

The entirety of the Royal Guard is filled by Cannon Characters.

**Character Creation**

Outline sheet for the Gotei

Name:

Squad:

Position:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Personality:

Shikai:

Bankai(Lieutenant of Squad 1 is allowed to have a Bankai.)

Strength:

Zanpaktou Appearance:

Shikai Appearance:

Bankai appearance:

Background:

Trivia:

Relations if any:

**Quincy Spots**

A(Uryu)

B(Hashwalth)

C

D

E

F

G

H(My OC)

I

J

K

L

M-(DarkMachines- OC)

N-(Antex-The Legendary- Zoroark OC)

O

P (Caillan 31 OC)

Q

R

S -(My OC)

T

U

V

W-(Forgotten 64s OC)

X

Y

Z

**Quincy Creation Form**

Letter:

Apperence

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Resurection:

Voldtstag

Trivia

**Arrancar Creation Form**

Rank:

Apperence

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Resurection:

Segunda Etapa.

Strength:

Zanpaktou Appearance:

Background:

Trivia:


	2. Prologue

_This is Just a prologue of the events before the story, so no OC's will appear in it. The next chapter will have the characters you were all kind enough to submit to me._

_I still need new characters if anyones interested in submitting an OC, just pm me, preferably using the creation sheet in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for not posting earlier, I was extremely busy._

_..._

"_Ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise." _

Thomas Gray

...

The white halls of the Soul Kings palace were stained. Stained with the blood of its protectors. The Royal Guard had fallen, the combined might of the guardians of the 3 worlds was not enough to match the King of the Quincies. The might of the entire Gotei 13 couldn't even scratch him. He was no longer the lost son lusting for power, no, Lord Juha Back, King of the Quincy was a god.

Only one man left could stand up to him, Yamamoto has been reduced to ashes, Ichibei's colours have faded, Ichigo Kurosaki however, his story has only just begun. He arrived at the palace, flanked by his long term friends. He looked the New God in the face, and said he would pay for harming the Soul Society. They say the two fought one on one, and he won easily. In his moment of triumph, he was rewarded for efforts and offered the position of Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. At least that's what's taught in the academy. How would they feel if they knew the truth.

If they knew Ichigo, couldn't compare to Juha Bach by himself. Or even worse, if they knew the King of the Quincy was still alive. Perhaps the people of Soul Societyarebetter off not knowing, but they will find the truth soon enough. After all, the invasion is coming

…

1000 Years ago Soul Kings Palace.

…

Never has heaven been so much like hell, Ichigo Kurosaki noted even as a blade sailed over his head. His Zanpaktou clashed with the Quincy Kings again and again, shock waves resounded throughout the palace with each strike.

As they stood in a stalemate, each trying to overcome the other, Benihime struck the back of the Juha Bach, drawing blood. The quincy barely registered the strike, yet he turned to attack the shop keeper. Urahara dodged skillfully and blocked a second blow with his Zanpakutou.

Ichigo panted heavily, he took a moment to catch his breath. He noticed the battlefield around him.

Down below him separate battles were taking place. Toshiro, Byakuya, and Kenpachi stood side by side against Sternritter M- the Miracle, and Sternritter C the compulsory. Every now and then Sui-Feng would flash in, but only when she saw an opening. The battle seemed to be stuck in a stalemate. Ichigo was somewhat surprised to see Byakuya and Kenpachi working together so easily.

Ukitake and Kyoraku were fighting against Haschwalth, the battle seemed to be one sided. Some how Haschwalth was dealing with the two captains easily , yet neither of them have activated their Bankais.

Uryuu has been staring at Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Ganju, and Renji the entire fight. Neither side was willing to make a move.

They were the last ones standing. As far as he could tell, every other Shingami and Sternritter has been defeated, except Kurotsuchi. He never even bothered to come to the palace.

Hearing a grunt of pain, Kurosaki turned to see Urahara receiving a cut across his chest. Not hesitating for a moment, Ichigo flashed to his mentor. His sword hit Juha Bachs with the force to destroy a mountain, yet his enemy didn't even let out a grunt. Taking both of his zanpaktous Ichigo delivered an onslaught of attacks striking so fast his fellow soul reapers couldn't see his movements.

Unfortunately, Juha Bach, had no such difficulty. He avoided or blocked every strike. Ichigo only hit one strike, a small scratch across his enemies chin.

Juha raised his sword to strike Ichigo.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabuku" The voice of Urahara rang out.

A yellow chain wrapped around his raised arm "You'll regret that,Urahara." The Quincy King manage to speak even while fighting Ichigo one handed.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujōkōrō" Sui-Fengs voice appeared on the battlefield.

Six rods slammed into the quincy causing him to gasp slightly.

"Bakudo 73, Kuyō Shibari"Ukitake's voice yelled from across the battlefield, 8 black holes surrounded Juha Bach and kept him unable to move, his massive reiatsu broke the other spells.

Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, Bakudo 75. Gochūtekkan" Byakuya spoke, his spell held the Quincy, but he received a slash across the chest from his opponent due to his distraction. It was only because of Zaraki Blocking the blunt of the damage he managed to survive.

Every binding spell the captains could think of was being thrown at Juha Bach, Ichigo just stared unsure what to do.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you waiting for!" Rukia yelled at him.

Finally he realized what he had to do. He gripped his Bankai tighter, and charged every thing he had into his twin blades.

"Getsuga Jūjishō" Black blasts of energy shot out of Ichigos blades, the condensed blast overwhelmed everything in its path. It carved a hole across the royal domain, and obliterated one of the Royal Guards palaces completely. Yet, Juha Bach remained.

"You almost had me there Shinigami, his 3 pupiled eye looked at all of the assembled Soul reapers. He panted heavily."Yet, you're still too weak to defeat me, son." He said referring to Ichigo.

"Cry, Benihime." A red blast of energy slashed Juha's chest.

"Together were not." Urahara stood tall, behind him Sui-Feng, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki stood.

"That blast from Kurosaki eliminated our enemies." Byakuya spoke indifferently, even as blood dripped down his chest.

"Yeah, and we still need to have fun." Zaraki grinned wildly, gripping his shikai with both hands.

"I hope you don't mind." Sui-Feng stated with mock sympathy.

"Not that you have a choice." Toshiro said, charging forward.

"Fool." Juha raised his blade, preparing to strike Hitsugaya. He found his sword blocked by Dozens of pink blades. Instead of striking he had to jump and dodge the strike.

He moved right in the way of Sui-Feng, who unleashed a barrage of devastating kicks across his back. When he was about to strike out against her, he found his blade parried by Kenpachi.

He grunted under the pressure of Zaraki's blade. They stood against each other, both trying to overcome the others strength. When Juha was about to succeed, he felt a blade pierce through his back.

He spit out a bit of blood, and grabbed the blade in his stomach with his hand. Jumping back from his exchange with Kenpachi, he swung his sword at the person still behind him, Urahara barely ducked.

Unfocused, Juha was open to a kick in the face by Sui'Feng. Before she could jump back, Juha grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground hard.

Gasping in pain, Juha tried to finish her off, but was blasted across the Chest by, Ichigo. As they parried each blow, Kenpachi, Toshiro and Urahara joined in the fight,

All four combatants clashed their steel, and the Quincy King found himself viciously overwhelmed.

Byakuya who joined the fight after checking on Sui-Feng obliterated the Kings chances.

The 3 captains, and ex captain, and a human child fought as one. If one needed to be saved the other would block, if someone created an opening they would all take it. No shinigami gave in, and not a single one could afford too.

It didn't take long Ichigo buried Zangetsu into Juha Bachs chest, but his Blade wasn't alone. It was joined by Benihime, Senbonzakura, Nozarashi, and Hyorinmaru.

"It's over, Bach." Ichigo sputtered.

"It has only just begun Ichigo."Uryuu, who flashed behind the assembled Shinigami spoke.

"Its time my successor." Juha spoke coughing up blood.

"Indeed it is." Uryuu raised up his Quincy medallion, 5 orbs of energy surrounded Yhwach, forming a quincy cross.

"It has been a pleasure Uryuu."

"Maybe for you." Uryuu spoke, the beam shot downwards on Juha Bach, leaving nothing left.

"Uryuu, What did you do!" Ichigo yelled, the only one who wasnt to shocked to speak.

"I used Auswählen to steal his powers."

"Does that mean, you're the new King of the Quincy." Ichigo said, too flabbergasted to fully comprehend the situation.

"Yes, but I don't have time for anymore questions. Haschwalth its time we leave."

The man in question appeared a moment later, followed by Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"What do you mean leave." Ichigo said softly, but received no response."Uryuu! Answer me, Dammit!"

"Remember the Nursery Rhyme Kurosaki, The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world. Its not My time yet. Uryuu flashed away, too fast for any to follow.

...

**Don't own bleach Never will.**

**Thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, reviews, or submits a charcter.**


	3. It Begins

**Just a short chapter to start up the plot, if your OC isnt in this Chapter don't worry theywill be soon. Also, I still need to more OC's to really write this Fic, so if you want to create a character Just use the creation sheet on the first chapter and PM me.**

**Thanks to anyone who follows, favorites or reviews. Especially thanks to anyone who submits an OC or already has**

_Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves._

Henry David Thoreau

...

Ichigo Kurosaki sat kneeling in front of a small shrine in the Kuchiki Gardens. His once bright orange hair seemed to dim with age, and streaks of grey could be seen on the side of his hair. His eyes were dimmed, seemingly saddened by the sight in front of him. His twin Zanpaktous sat on either side of him, and his once uncontrollable reiastu stayed lowered so to not bother anyone.

He had a sad smile on his face as he looked at the picture in front of him, so delicately placed on the shrine. The picture of perhaps the greatest friend he ever had, Rukia Kuchiki. It was just another instance of him being too weak, sadly, that happened frequently as soon as he began to wore the haori of the first division. He was always too weak, too slow, too soft. He hated being the Captain Commander, but he would hate it even more if he wasn't. He would never out his blade down, not when the last of his old friends were still out there. Uryuu Ishida.

He was out there, the Quincy were out there, they weren't safe, but he would protect them all the same. He was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was the protector of the Soul Society.

He stood up, picking his blades up as he did and pinning them to his back. As he turned away he began to feel a familiar reiastu, he turned just in time to see head of hair appear behind him.

Aozora Walker, one of his newer captains, but one of the most promising. Her purple hair and dark skin could have her easily mistaking for a Shihoin, but her shy personality marked her as a resident of Rukogai. The white Haori on her back proudly displayed the number 12, at least when it wasn't being blocked out by her long hair. She seemed nervous, more nervous then normal anyway, and her reaistu indicated stress.

"Captain, Hueco Mundo, its gone dark." Her voice was hitched, and she seemed partially tired, in part because she ran halfway across the Seretei to tell him.

"For how long!" Ichigo asked already moving in the direction of squad 12.

"Nearly an hour, we thought it was a malfunction at first, but." She was interrupted as Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and flashed them both too the direction of squad 12, dragging the young captain the entire way.

...

"Captain, whats going on?" Aozora asked, though her words barely came out due to the speed in which they were going.

Instead of responding, he kept dragging her, in a matter of moments they reached an office where two individuals were staring coldly at one another.

"Why are they here already?" Ichigo turned to the dizzy captain of squad 12, she barely seemed to comprehend what he said after he dragged her here.

"Well Captain Sora Ichino, I asked for him too come here to see if he could tell if the problem was a more spiritual matter, since he is the head of the Kido Corps I figured he might be able to help." She said Gesturing to the man on the far side of the room

"Captain Commander, good to see you again." The man beamed at him, although Ichigo could only tell by his eyes making a slight change in appearance. He was a rather peculiar man when it came to his style of dress, he always wore a white cloth to hide his face, why Ichigo couldn't fathom to guess, but the man was perhaps the most sincere of all his current captains. He was loyal to a fault, and despite his sordid past, Ichigo could honestly say that there were few captains he would rather have his back in a battle. Considering he was a master at kido, something Ichigo never could get the hang of, and his calming nature. It was one of the few reasons Ichigo made him a captain of Squad 3, as well as the Head of the Kido Corps.

"Captain Feng, well I actually dont know why or how he got here." Aozora actually seemed Mystified by his prescience, or at the very least shocked.

"One of my agents reported the situation to me, its irrelevant how he got that information before you ask." Captain Batto Feng of squad 2 responded, he never bothered to turn around as he talked, and didn't seem to be addressing anyone in particular. Batto's short black hair seemed to be graying, in part due to the fact the man got 12 hours of sleep a week, also in part because the man was the third oldest captain, besides Ichigo and Yachiru. He was always calm, and it was impossible to take him off guard, his abilities in hand to hand were unmatched, and his extensive knowledge on anything he deemed worthy was enough to make him a considerable threat to anyone. "If were done with the questions, I believe thers a situation we must discuss, now." He turned to his fellow captains.

"The camera's went dark, roughly 1 hour and 15 minutes ago, me and Captain Walker tried to get them back online, but it seems its not a technical issue, but a physical one." Captain Ichino quickly summed up the information.

"Elaborate, what do you mean by a physical one. Are you saying someone, or something destroyed the." Batto quickly spoke up.

"Yes, although its impossible the source, it could be any number of things." Aozora spoke up again, rather meekly.

"There is very little doubt too me, I already know what it is. I've been waiting for it for a thousand years." Ichigo spoke quickly.

"Then what is it." The second division captain demanded, the other two captains in the room glared at him for his outburst.

Before anyone could respond, the cameras in the room began to clear, but they didnt see the sand of Hueco Mundo, they saw a five pointed cross, with the words Aufstieg des Königs(Rise of the King) written at the bottom.

"Call a meeting, hes not going anywhere this time.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Just a short chapter to to establish the first part of the story, and to finish introducing the captains. This takes place directly after the last chapter during a captains meeting.**

**Next Chapter will establish all submitted Quincy, while also explaining whats happening on the side of the soul society.**

**Thanks to anyone who follows, favorites or reviews. Especially thanks to anyone who submits an OC or already has**

"My ideas will not be discussed, they will be executed."  
>― Amit Kalantri<p>

**...**

"Has the Royal Guard been informed." Ichigo asked calmly to the assembled captains in front of him, all 13 stood neatly before him. Each the picture of a perfect soldier, but Ichigo knew from experience that there was no perfect soldier, only survivors. The captains obviously held themselves in high esteem, but would it be enough?

"Yes I made contact with the Head of the Royal Guard, he said it would take time to mobilize, but we would have support if the war reached the Seretei." Aozura, the Captain of Squad 12 stated, evidently nervous, she was one of the few knew exactly what was coming after all. As soon as she learned of the Quincy, she went through every date packet the Gotei had ever recovered from the Quincy, and she was all too happy to share her new found knowledge with her fellow Captains.

"Pft, hes lying" The Captain of Squad 7, Sensō Kikō spoke. He was a giant of a man with silver hair, and arguably the least popular of the captains. He was rude, arrogant, and never afraid to speak his mind. Naturally he was well liked in squad 11, and their former 3rd seat." There is what, five members of the guard, and they need time to mobilize? There not gonna be here to help us. We need to help ourselves, and deal with this war ourselves" Senso stated, brushing off with his fellow captain said, much to her disdain.

"If you were any help, I would agree with you, but you will just slow us down in this war, perhaps we should find a better use for you." Poise and Malice dripped from the voice in equal measure. The Captain of squad 4, Tamashī no Hīrā stated. He was a calm man, with unruly blonde hair, his tan skin was was dotted with numerous scars, and he was known throughout the Gotei 13 for his intense apathy, even while treating his patients. If their was any man who personified every negative trait ever thought up of squad 4, it was him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Tamashī, if you know whats good for you would remember who your dealing with." Sensō yelled at the much smaller captain of the 4th division. Nearly marching up to him, although the nearby 5th division captain put a hand on him to stop him from doing a "regrettable" action.

"And if you know what is good for you, my unruly friend, you would remember the next time your in the 4th, your life is in my hands." Tamashī responded, with a calculating tone.

"Enough of both of you, the Royal Guard will help us, so the point is mute, you agree with me, don't you Yachiru?" The soft voice of Hana Kuchiki spoke. She was a young Woman, her Black hair draped down to the small of her back. Hana wore the Kuchiki scarf around her neck, and the famous Kensaiken in the front of her hair, and despite her last name, she was one of the more mellow captains. She was known for her kind nature, an attitude undoubtedly pushed on her by her Great Aunt.

"They'll come, I don't know how soon they'll be here though." Yachiru Kusajishi stated, she looked dully in the air as she spoke. "There not exactly known for staying out of a fight." A wild grin appeared on her face as she spoke, and the conflict in the air seemed to drop out entirely. Her short Pink hair, boobed slightly as she spoke, and despite her age she appeared to be one of the younger captains, still remaining childish in spite of the fact she was the oldest captain by at least a century.

"I agree with Yachiru, the Guard will undoubtedly come, but we don't know how long that will take. We need to be ready to fight without them either way." The Captain of the Second Division, Batto spoke in a well rehearsed tone. "Perhaps we should create a plan of action, as of now, were just talking in circles." The majority of the Captains nodded in agreement with him, except the Captain of the 3rd who just glared.

"What about the people of the soul society, we should organize a way to protect them from this upcoming battle." The 9th Division Captain, Shoji Takashi stated. He was a young man, who looked remarkably feminine. much to his was a noble by birth, but didnt act like the majority of Nobility. He wore a green scarf around his neck, and white fingerless gloves which signified his rank in society.

"I agree, we cant allow the citizens of Soul Society be effected by this war." Sora Ichino, the Captain of Squad 3 spoke. "We should find a way to stop this war from spreading to far."

"Thats idealistic at best, suicidal at worst, we should put all of our power into ending this war. If we don't, we wont win." Batto stated, rolling his eyes at both of them. The finality in his voice unnerved the entire room, and the calm way he talked about their defeat put them all on edge.

"I have to agree with Batto." Ichigo stated, much to the shock of the assembled captains. "This isn't a war where we can keep our morals, its a war of survival."

Silence hung over the assembled captains for a moment, until they were interrupted by a man running through the door, at breakneck speeds. His caught the assembled captains off guards, but within moments, 13 pairs of eyes were boring into the intruder, each holding varying levels of annoyance.

"I'd assume you have reason for interrupting our meeting." Ichigo stated, a small smile crept onto his face as the man shuffled slightly slightly.

"Sir... the.. um.. quincy.. Yeah they ah have been spotted." The man rushed out, obviously overwhelmed by the prescience of the 13 most feared individuals in the 3 worlds.

"Where?" Ichigo stated calmly, leaning foreword slightly. His fellow captains did the same, as they all waited with baited breath.

"Karakura Town." The man said quickly.

The hall was silent.


End file.
